Death's Champion
by ravenholm86
Summary: When Naruto is cornered yet again in a nameless alleyway. He is beaten to a pulp, the only difference in this particular beating is that Death itself will intervene. NarutoxBleach mainly naruto with bleach ideas and particular parts. M rating to be safe
1. Prologue

I own none a this story cept the plot to come and a few bits in this prologue. I already gots a beta and we are gunna rock the naruto world. BOOYAH. Also already gots the next chaps. gunna update sooon.

Talking: Normal script

Thoughts: How odd, the con of man

Kyuubi: **I BE DA KING**

Chitenshi: _I feel pretty..oh so pretty_

Prologue

Death's Champion

Once again Naruto was running for his life. Yet another birthday was spent running away from angry villagers in this hell he called a life. Yet again he wished that he could understand why they always chased him on this day of all days. It was like clockwork. One minute he'd be walking down a deserted path, when out of nowhere a huge mob would appear from behind him. He always wondered how they did it. The numerous scars from these confrontations encased his body, and throbbed dully in reminder of what would happen if they caught up with him.

_Running…_

He darted down a deserted alleyway, bounded and dodged random trash bags and boxes littering the small pathway. So far the villagers were out of sight

_Running….Dead end_

He turned to the entrance to escape down yet another passageway, only to find villagers blocking his way, leering at him. "This time you won't escape bakemono Kyuubi!" yelled one of the villagers. Truly, as they surged forward to inflict the worst possible harm, his pain began in earnest. At first he just stood there, petrified by the hate and killing intent pouring of the villagers. The next moment he tried to dodge under their feet to make his escape. Foolhardy as it was, he managed to get halfway through them when a foot came flying at him with blinding speed.

_Pain…Chin hurts….Broken…._

The kick caught him right under the left side of his chin, forcing him up into the arms of the waiting villagers behind him. They picked him up and threw him bodily through the air back towards the dead end, and into their trap. One of the people in the crowd, (which was tightly jammed into the narrow passage way) slashed out with a knife in hand while Naruto was in mid-flight, drawing a deep cut along his left forearm.

_It hurts… everything hurts…_

When he landed on the ground, the people in the front of the mob surged forward and attacked him. Punches, kicks, stabs, nothing was held back by the villagers. Naruto tried to fend off the blows only to be held down and brutally stomped into the ground.

_Vision fading…pain beginning to dull….darkness rushing towards him…_

Naruto passed out form the intense, massive amount of pain inflicted on him in that narrow hellhole. The villagers stopped only for a moment to surge forward again to let new people to attack the near lifeless form before them. One of them was a butcher, who stepped forward to bring down his cleaver on Naruto's head when a black ball of intense chakra beyond reckoning appeared between him and Naruto and blasted the mob and the alleyway into a crater, while managing not to kill anyone. Only a small patch of earth, with Naruto upon it, was spared from the destruction. More people crowded around the smoking hole to see what happened. The black orb of pulsing energy flattened out into a rectangular shape, forming a gateway, and Death itself stepped into this world.

-End of prologue


	2. Undertaker's Advocate

I own no Naruto or Bleach buts I do dearly love dem. I own only the plot and am the main writer with Baka-no-Bakas as my beta. WE GONNA ROCK DIS SHIZZNIT. lol. Please R&R. Sorry this is a rewrite of the first chapter, but some mistakes have been taken care of. Sorry to all who have this on alert.

Shinigami: **I be da king X2 !!!**

Kyuubi: **Supa sized undies YAY!**

Chitenshi: _All dat junk inside mah trunk_

Thoughts and flashbacks: _Weeeeeeeehowww_

Talking and narration: Yay dancing brains

Shouting: ARRRGH YE SHOT ME!

Break in Story:o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter One

Daisuke Sarutobi, master of a thousand jutsu's, the Jutsu Specialist himself, as well as the Sandaime of Konohagakure, and feared Kage of the Fire Country, was locked in a ferocious battle of wills. He was fastly outnumbered and was running out of stamina. So far, for all of his cunning and power, he had not yet managed to crack through his deadliest enemy's defenses. After hours and hours of struggling, he was nearly beaten, and had to call on his trump card.

He reached forward through the haze that was his vision. "Reach" he said aloud. Closer and closer his hand came to his goal.

"Reach"

"…..."

"……"

"……."

"…..beep"

"Yes Hokage-sama I am on my way".

"YATA!!" he cried. The secretary was on her way to take away his biggest weakness.

Reports.

All month he had been working on the humongous stack on his desk, and the blasted things only grew higher and higher on his desk. Alas, he was getting too old for this kind of thing. He had been receiving reports of more attacks on Naruto, and truthfully, he was beginning to wonder what he had seen in the village of Konoha. Even after his explanation of the how the child was a hero, they still scorned and battered the poor 6 year old with unadulterated hate.

The Sandaime pondered how such a small and young boy could handle such malcontent towards his mere existence. If things really got bad, he would have to put the boy into protective custody of the ANBU, so as to keep an eye on him should they ever go too far.

He had ordered his chuunins and jounins to protect and watch over him, but he had the feeling that they were letting their watch slacken to allow these attacks to happen. How else could these occurrences be happening so often? The fools, he thought. Don't they know that they should let sleeping dogs lie?

The Sandaime frowned, lit his pipe and began to plan a course of action. If these mobs ever tried to kill him in earnest, not the mere beatings they gave him, they would find a force a million time worse that they would have to deal with.

The Hokage sat up as the door opened to admit the secretary to take the reports away. As she picked up the huge tower of paper, he asked her to call in Kakashi Hatake. The Sandaime surmised that even though that most of the nin he commanded would not protect the boy, he knew that at least Kakashi would see him through the day without letting him face the villagers alone. Yes, he thought, Kakashi would do perfectly.

BOOM!

The entire building shook from a bone shattering tremor that ran through the village. The Hokage stumbled forward to grab a hold of his desk, until the ground stopped shaking. It was then that he felt a black shadow pass over him, sending a shiver down his spine, turning him cold to the bone. His eyes widened in horror as the familiar sensation coursed through his body. "Naruto" he whispered.

"No! What have they DONE?! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE!!? THOSE IGNORANT FOOLS!

"Hokage-sama, What in the world just happened!?"

His secretary had burst through the door with Kakashi Hatake hot on her heels. He asked again what had occurred.

"Someone has called an extremely powerful entity into this world. I need you to contact all of the ANBU black ops and to tell them that they need to find Uzumaki Naruto IMMEDIATELY! We have to get to him NOW, or what I have feared for the past six years will come to pass and it will be the END of this village! GO! NOW! With that ultimatum Kakashi immediately disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving the secretary to run out the door. "God help us if he decides to be unmerciful", the Hokage muttered with his eyes closed.

"Because that _Thing_ will certainly not"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

On of the other side of town, the black pulsing rectangle of force was darkening still. The prostrate form of Naruto was sitting directly behind it, with blood trickling down from his many wounds. The villagers, unsure whether to run from the "gateway", which was giving off a most horrible and powerful sense of death-filled power. Or to help the unconscious people strewn around the crater that was previously the alleyway. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, one of the older children ventured forth to help up an old butcher, who had been trapped under a large piece of debris.

"Help, somebody help" he rasped.

The child ventured forth silently, just like he was taught in the nin academy. When he reached the man he asked what had happened.

"That demon child attacked us! We were minding our own affairs when it came out of the alleyway trying to kill us all! That thing was out of control, killing without mercy. We…..we tried to calm it but nothing would stop its bloodlust."

The man paused for breath, rasping and coughing as the child pulled the debris off of him.

"You!...You must kill it!...take my knife...Kill it before" SHLUK!

At that moment a large purple hand with small black designs tattooed on the skin brought down a huge ghostly dagger right through the middle of the butcher. The hand was followed by an arm wrapped in a large hakama followed by the most horrible sight that many villagers would claim was the face of the devil himself.

A huge ghostly form with fiery yellow eyes black horns and white ghoulish hair rose out of the black gateway in a rush of purple fire. It took the dagger in its hand and placed it into its mouth, reached into the man's body to pull out a bluish, wraith like form from his lifeless corpse, and brought it up into its mouth and began to chew. Many would later tell others that they could hear the screams of the man's soul being ripped to shreds before their eyes.

When the demon swallowed its mouthful, the twin infernos that were its eyes blazed with the sense of final judgment. It turned its warped head towards the crowd that stood petrified by the hideous event that just occurred. When its eyes hit the crowd they immediately fell to their knees. The force of them! All they could even think about was the incredible intent to kill in those eyes. No one in the entire crowd could draw a breath. The eyes flared even hotter as it began to speak.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sandaime, the most powerful shinobi in all of Konohagakure, was scared out of his mind. Nothing in this world could call itself human and emit waves of bloodlust and death like what he was experiencing. To top it off, whatever was giving off this awesome power was on the complete other side of the village. With that thought, Sarutobi increased his speed, only letting up for a second as a platoon of black ops fell into formation behind him.

"Hokage-sama, what exactly has happened? Your secretary only said that something extremely powerful has penetrated the village. What could be so powerful that it could emit such hate and death?"

"What is discussed now, none of you can ever repeat, not even amongst yourselves."

"Of course Hokage"

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes as he began to talk, putting out even more speed.

"The thing that has been summoned here is none other than the God of Death itself"

"What!"

"That's impossible, the contract was lost long ago!"

"Silence!"

The Anbu fell quiet as the Sandaime continued his explanation.

"I fear that in an attempt to save itself as well as its retainer, the Kyuubi no Kitsune has called out to the Shinigami. The only people in Konoha to ever create a contract with it are me and the Yondaime"

"Yondaime?!"

"The Fourth!"

"Yes. The Shinigami is also what sealed the Kyuubi into the boy, though not without sacrifice. I believe that Kyuubi knows the God of Death on a personal level and sent a call for him through Naruto. I do not know how he did it. Without a contract, it is supposed to be impossible for him to enter the living world.

"Naruto"

"He is the retainer of the Kyuubi, correct?"

"Yes, and it is my suspicion that the boy may been tried to be murdered. Thus the reason for Kyuubi's call"

"Is there anyway to send it back?"

"No, only the summoner or the summoning can send whatever was summoned back from whence it came."

"How are we to stop it should it attack the villagers?"

"We can't. All we can do is pray that He is merciful and mop up what ever happens. Whatever you do, do not look into his eyes, and NEVER let him touch you with his dagger. Those are the only ways for him to take your soul, in this world.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

­­­­­­­­­"**Pitiful little mortals, you know not what you are dealing with"**

The creature known as Shinigami, God of Death, and second most powerful of all the Gods, bared down upon the mortals before him. He turned his eyes upon the crowd and snorted "**Konoha has fallen so far. No wonder Kurayamiho removed his protection from you.**" he turned his back and moved towards the child but stopped when a shout pierced the silence. "YES! Shinigami-sama is removing the demon!" Shinigami whirled around, his eyes blazing with anger.

When he spoke it was directed to the entire crowd, **"****I have watched this boy, as I do all who bear my seal, for six years. in that time I have seen him go through things that not even a grown man could survive without scars. He has been beaten, betrayed, spit on, ignored, and even been denied the things he needs to survive! I will no longer stand by and watch as atrocity after atrocity is committed on him. I am taking him and will return in six years.**" he turned his back on them and picked up Naruto with one ghostly hand.

His dagger flashed out as he cut a window into the next dimension, the black gate pulsing as he moved towards it. He turned back and addressed the crowd one last time. **"Si****x years, Konoha...Six years and I will come back with either your savior...**" he backed through the portal his voice floating back to them "**...or your doom**".


	3. The Prodigal Son Returns

I own no Naruto or Bleach but I do dearly love dem. I own only the plot and am the main writer with Baka-no-Bakas(idiot of idiotsXD) as my beta, all weapon names and ideas in terms of shape and size are mine, but not the Bleach weapons(the name zanpakuto, stuff like that). WE WILL BE GODS OF NARUTO, or just write some stuff all godly like and……stuff. FEAR US!

Shinigami: **Peanut Butta Jella; Peanut Butta Jella XD!!!**

Kyuubi: **Who let the foxes out, WHO WHO WHO WHO!?**

Jutsus and Releases: 'Raggle Fraggle'

Thoughts, flashbacks, and emphasizing: _Boom shaka laka Boom shaka laka Boom!_

Regular talking and narration: I wonder if it hurts to get killed so hard you die to death?

Shouting: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!

Page Breaks: Song Lyrics and/or 0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hatake Kakashi, like the Sandaime years ago, was swamped with reports, the only difference this time was the fact that he was _writing_ them. People had been flocking to Konoha to see the Genin graduates from the Academy, which made gate duty the _worst_ post to have during daylight hours. Past citizens, family members, and merchants all came to see their relatives and arrange celebratory parties for those who passed. Others, discretely, came to see the caliber and power of the new graduates. Undeclared Nin trying to sneak into the village was the reason why he was there.

Sarutobi had asked for him personally to watch the gates. Mainly for him to pick out chakra signatures of disguised nin with his 'Sharingan', since no regular villager really knew how to mold chakra to such an extent as a true Shinobi. In any case, his hiate was pull up ever so slightly as to allow the 'Sharingan' to be active, but without it showing so much as to be visible.

So far most of the day had seen no activity, unlike the previous morning, in which a group of merchants had come into the village spreading rumors that a ghost samurai was approaching the village, donned in a black kimono and hakama (shihakusho) and sporting a wicked looking katana that radiated an evil aura. When questioned further, they could not describe what the "ghost" looked like up close, but said that all who had seen its face and looked into its eyes went insane. The Shinobi reporting this were skeptical at best, and the rumors were put off as a superstition and said that they should be ignored.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Foreign the currency, your payment in blood to be

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All day after that there were no more visitors entered the village, and the rumors were forgotten entirely. Kakashi never did believe in ghosts in any case, mainly because most were just genjutsu illusions to scare off people with an untrained eye, and soon forgot all the talk. Another hour and his shift would be over and he would be able to rest. The 'Sharingan' alone took up more than half of his chakra reserves when it was used for most of the day, and due to its hypersensitivity and ability to predict people's movements split seconds before they actually did them, it had been a long day indeed.

Another ten minutes passed by (about thirty for him) with little activity and no visitors, when he locked onto a rather small chakra signature, not large enough to be noticed by regular shinobi. Approaching the village was a man dressed in merchant attire leading a small donkey loaded with goods. To a regular person, he looked like an ordinary person, but to Kakashi, a fully trained Jounin Shinobi, with his legendary Sharingan out, the flaws in the man's disguise were apallingly obvious.

The way he walked was one of the bigger clues, how he was slightly hunched down to keep his hands near his poorly hidden weapons. His eyes were always flitting back and forth furtively and down right obviously to Kakashi, not to mention the fact that he had a thin diagonal scar down his face, from his forehead, across his nose, down his cheek, and past his jaw line, most likely from a kunai slash.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Death is the destiny for all of our Ways

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kakashi rolled his visible eye. Obviously the man greatly underestimated the village defenses, not to mention he didn't even try to use a 'Kawarimi jutsu' to hide that scar. All in all, his disguise was rather poor in make and effort. "_This ought to be interesting",_ he thought. "_Twenty ryou says he doesn't see me coming"._

As the man continued down the road Kakashi appeared two feet from him in a swirl of leaves and smoke. "DAH!" the falty nin yelled, as he fell back in surprise, causing the donkey to rear. The man lost his grip on the rope halter on the donkey, as it bolted away from the awestruck man. _"I win"_, Kakashi thought. He sighed as he looked down upon the man.

"_Christ, he must not even be at Genin level to be shocked that easy"_

"_Makes you wonder what the hell his client had come to, to hire a guy like this."_

He never did like people who had such sloppy workmanship, and this man had no chance to be an exception. "Mind telling me what you're up to, or would you rather I had you over to the Anbu for interrogation?" The man cowered as he cried out plaintively "W-w-what a-are y-you t-t-alking a-about"? Kakashi sighed again as he pulled down his hiate into its usual position, taking the time to roll his exposed eye.

"I think you know damn well what I mean. Not only is your chakra aura that of a Shinobi, however pitifully small, your disguise itself is flawed to the point that it _disgusts_ me."

"Your contractor probably sent you here because you are so weak that nobody would ever _suspect_ you to be undeclared Nin, and quite frankly it might have worked had I not been around."

The nin, if you could call him that, was so overwhelmed by his failure, not to mention the imposing figure of the Jounin towering over him, that he didn't put up a fight as he was bound by rope and taken into the village to be whisked away by the anbu for interrogation.

"_Grea_t", he spoke aloud, eye half closed; "Now I have to make _another_ report"

"_Today is just not my day"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the Dark you hide away, for Who or What you can't say

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With that thought in mind he pulled up his hiate slightly to expose Sharingan once again. "Best just finish gate duty and be done for today". He watched the road leading out of the front gate until the replacement watch came by to relieve him of his post. He began to walk back into the village, musing about the pitiful ninja that tried to infiltrate the village, when he noticed a short figure walking slowly down the road with a battered straw hat perched low on its head obscuring the person's face. The person was wearing a black kimono and hakama, with a four foot long katana at the left hip and an arm (also the left) resting on the hilt guard.

_"Well well, a perfect match in description to the "Ghost samurai", what kind of fiasco will this turn out to be?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When I see the power of the Demon come Alive

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He focused his Sharingan onto the lone figure only to snap into alertness as his "special eye" tried to measure the chakra signature on the small person. The blowback alone nearly knocked him unconscious as the Sharingan began to drain rapidly what chakra he had left. He quickly covered it with his hiate as he tried to regain his breath and composure. The enormous density of that chakra! It was a wonder in itself why the entire village could not sense the immense power of that small person! Their size alone was childlike, and yet it nearly had more chakra than the Sandaime himself. However, there was a flaw in all that strength. It was uncontrolled and loose, swirling around without direction or purpose, like the owner was emitting it without control or even knowledge of its output.

The two replacement guard lept from their seats as their attention came to the Jounin as he fell to one knee, out of breath and sweating heavily. They rose from their post and dashed to the awestruck nin asking him what had happened. Kakashi gasped out to the guards.

"Summon the Hokage NOW...pant...pant... tell him..._He_... has returned."

"What? What does that mean?"

"Is it a code?"

"Get him IMMEDIATELY...pant...pant...hah... I'll take care...of the situation...Just get him here...as soon as possible"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One last Time to Escape from all this Madness

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As he gasped out the ultimatum, the nin departed, pausing only to glimpse at the lone "boy" walking calmly down the road, nearing the entrance. They then turned back to the heart of the village and dashed off to find the Hokage. Kakashi took another deep breath before standing up to face the stranger. Still catching his breath, he called out to the small figure, as he had not passed the gates and Kakashi was still a ways up the road.

"You there! State your business in Konoha!"

The stranger halted at the gates, pausing for a moment before raising his head to where Kakashi could see his face. The straw hat rose past eye level, revealing cold sapphires of dark blue, boring into his face and knocking back Kakashi a step.

_"Damn, even his _eyes_ are blazing with chakra! ...crap...if this turns ugly I've got no chance against this monster! With no chakra left and this guy bearing down on me, I've got to stall as long as I can before the Hokage gets here."_

The boy, as Kakashi surmised as he studied his round childish face, rose one hand up to remove his straw hat. Spiky sun-kissed blond hair contrasted deeply with flowing blue eyes, as he dropped the ragged hat to the earth. He stared at Kakashi for what seemed to him as an eternity, before slowly reaching over with his right hand to grasp the handle of his sword. Kakashi jumped into action drawing a kunai out of his hip pouch and dropping into his battle stance

_"Guess negotiations are over"_

_"Damn"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One last Time to be set Free from all this Sadness

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kakashi's eyes widened as he was struck by the face that matched his nightmares.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A blasted alleyway. An evil aura emitting from a gate of darkest night. A lone child laying crumpled behind it as though being shielded by something that matched the power of the villagers hate. And now it had come to rebound it on the boy's attackers. The devil's face emerging from that hellish portal. Doom in six years_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You're the one... _He..._took...arent you?"

The boy paused for a moment, before slowly drawing his sword with an audible hiss. Kakashi tightened his guard. So far he just stood there without taking a battle stance. The Jounin surmised that he was being given a chance to talk before he attacked.

_"Thank God...all the more time for back-up to arive"_

"I was there...when it all happened. I was there when you were attacked, and the Shinigami came to take you from the village."

The boy's eyes flared, chakra pouring out of his body, as he rose his katana higher into the air, arcing back over his head.

"I also saw what they did to you... before you were taken."

A rush of chakra powered air blasted past Kakashi as the boy brought his sword down in a slash to point at the exhausted nin. Gale force winds shrieked past him as Kakashi fell to one knee again, kunai in hand as he tryed to calm the enraged juggernaut of chakra. He began to totter sideways, the blasting winds bringing him to his limit...to be reinforced and caught as a single nin arrived on the scene, one with a ponytail, green nin jacket, and horizontal scar across his nose. "Iruka...any word?" "The Hokage is on his way, Im here as a backup until he arives" "Thank...God...try to get him to calm down...im already at...my limit...sorry. With that the Jounin passed out as Iruka gently laid him on the ground to face the raging wind and the force behind it.

"Their acts upon you were horrendous...Naruto...even as a child learning how to walk."

"I was there when they cast you out."

The howling wind slowed to a stop, as blazing sapphires focused on Iruka, and dimmed, his sword lowering ever so slightly.

"Do you remember?"

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One last time to be the one who understands

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(flashback)

_A small child was thrown bodily out of a large decaying building as an irate man followed out of the double doors screaming at the cringing little boy. An old elderly woman ran out to of the doors trying to reason with the raging man, only to be slapped across the face and rebuked violently_

_"I don't care if the Hokage orders that we have to take him in, I'll NEVER forget what he did to this village, you little bastard! DIE FOR ALL I CARE!"_

_The man dragged the elderly woman back into the building as d__oors slammed. The tiny boy sat crying in the dirt, as it began raining on the helpless orphan. He continued on to cry even as he shakily got to his feet, and began to walk aimlessly down the road. On and on he wandered down the deserted street, till he came upon a drunken man stumbling out of a bar with a bottle in one hand. "Go on, get home you useless drunk" "Screw you ashhole, ill go some'ere else fer a drink! I don't need yur damn bar anyway!"_

_The drunk hiccuped, turning around, before freezing in place as he saw the child with three scratch marks on either cheek._

_"Well well, if it izn't the li'lle basterd demon"_

_"Wuch yer lookin at ya little monster?"_

_The boy began to back away as he whimpered at the violent drunk's evil stare.  
_

_"AY! I talkin' ta you, impudent little WHELP!"_

_The intoxicated man aimed a wobbly kick in the boy's direction, only to fall flat on his rump, eyes rolling._

_"Wutcher do ta me? You lill crap, messin with mah head like that, I KILL YER!"_

_The man drew out a rusty knife out of his boot and began to advance on the stricken orphan. Terrified sky blue eyes stared unblinkingly at the man drunkenly weaving towards him, never taking his eyes off the jagged blade in his hand. As he reached within striking distance the man screamed wildy, froth dripping from his mouth as he brought down the knife onto the orphan's head...only to be stopped in midstrike."_

_"Excuse me sir, but I think you've had to much to drink"_

_With that a shadowed figure catapulted the man back through the air, slamming into a near by group of trash cans, knocked out cold. The boy's eyes snapped to the newcomer that had saved him. But what would he do? Would he reject him like all the others? The stranger stepped forward to show the face of a young man with an umbrella in one hand._

_"Sorry if I scared you little guy, but that is no way to treat a four year old child, dont'cha think?"_

_The little blond, thoroughly soaked now, began to relax as the man brought his umbrella overhead._

_"Hey now, your gunna catch a cold like that if you don't find a place to dry off."_

_The child regained his fearful gaze as the young man's eyes fell on his birthmarks on his "whiskers". He cringed even further as the man's eyes widened in shock. Of course, he would be no different than any of the others that had come along. They would all look at his face, with those six little black marks, and give the same responce as everyone else, hate and fear. Naruto's chin dropped as he began to walk away from the protection of the umbrella, tears flowing anew, mixing with the rain. Nobody had ever cared, why should they now? The rain continued to poor as the small boy trudged on. Suddenly it was cut off, and the blond looked up to see the umbrella once again. His eyes widened as he looked at the owner in suprise._

_"Come on now, lets get you dried up and a nice hot bath"_

_The man brought out a hand, causing the boy to cringe again, only to relax slowly as the boy found, instead of a fist, he saw a welcoming hand. Sapphires sought out the eyes of the young man as he introduced himself._

_"Hi, my name is Umino Iruka. Whats yours?"_

_"...Na-Naru-to.."_

_"Well Naruto its nice to meet you, why don't we get you that bath?"_

_"O-okay!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(end flash)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

My Soul and my Spirit will go on, for all of Eternity

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The katana dropped entirely out of his hand as the overpowering chakra aura was extinguished without a trace. The blond lowered his head as a small smile formed on his lips, and tears began to flow from closed eyes.

"You remember don't you?"

Sapphire orbs softened into a light sky blue, as the boy spoke his first words in six years after leaving Konoha.

"Iruka-sama...how can I ever forget?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors note: HALLY FRICKIN LUYAA!!! Im done with this chappie, Super YAY! I hope i didn't get to sappy in the end, but I needed Naruto to remember at least one good time in Konoha, or he'd go all Gaara crazy,which was what i was aiming for y'know? I mean he's really really pissed off at Konoha and residents but Iruka makes it all better NO YAOI EVER, SO BACK THE HELL OFF YOU PERVY YAOI FANGIRLS, lol jk but seriously no yaoi), and there would be no more Hidden Leaf Village. WAAAAAAAAAAA. Anyhoo im hopin to make more chappies like this cuz the last two were way too short. Maybe not as LONG as this one was but yea, a bit longer. Get ready to see some major Mizuki pwnage and Genin exams for Naruto?!?!?!?!lawl. More later but firstlies you GATSTA REVIEWWWWWWWWW! plz plz plz R&R i wanna know what chu think, not just cool, or OMG Update soons, which is totally sweet, but i wanna know what needs work and wat would be really cool. P.S. The words in between the paragraphs are lyrics from Dragon Force's song(speed-metal rock band) My Spirit Will Go On (NOT MINE) Im thinking of usin other songs and stuff too. Peace out


	4. Strange Beginnings

I own no Naruto or Bleach but I do dearly love em. I own only the plot and am the main writer with Baka-no-Bakas(Fool of Fools) as my beta, all weapon names and ideas in terms of shape and size are mine (and said beta, as well), but not the Bleach weapons(the name zanpakuto, stuff like that). Also I'd like to point out some stuff from some reviews I've received.

KyubbiNaruto: Thank you for your enthusiasm and I'll try to update sooner though the next chappie is no exception.

DemonKid: Sorry for de wait. I will update more chappies

KyuNaru:...Yes

Super Mega Ultimate Powerful Update 7/21/07: I know its been forever ago since the last update but I need to wait for me beta to take care a sum stuff afore i can get more chappies up. We are currently cut off from eachother and cannot converse over the story. Though the outline is set, there are altercations and disputes of many things that are in concrete. And the fact that I have many events and things of my own to attend to.

Super Mega Ultimate Powerful FRICKIN HOKAGE LEVEL with KYUUBI EMPOWERMENT Update: I've had a little spyware problem, and the jokers who hacked my comp decided to steal my fanfic chaps before i zapped em with my updated antispyware thingi. Unfortunately I did not see that I had lost my subscription to my protection service, and the little bastards got in and decided to fick with my files by deleting all of them. Luckly I had backup files for everything on a separate hard drive. Unfortunately my new chapters were not so lucky to be added to the backup. Four chapters not including this one were lost. As the great Eric Cartman would say. FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK! Least I still have the written drafts. Its gunna take a while before i get der thou.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Shinigami: **Its ****Peanut Butta Jella Time;WAT! Peanut Butta Jella Time!**

Kyuubi: **I like ta move it move it, You like ta move it move it! We like ta… MOVE IT!**

Shinigami: **HAY! R****espect mah athoritah!**

Jutsus and Releases: 'Flickity Flickity Floo Floo'

Thoughts, flashbacks, and emphasizing: _I would kill you for a snack right now. Seriously, I would END you for a cookie._

Regular talking and narration: How lame the hair of Tom.

Shouting: Think of Gai or Lee and you got it. Or when you piss off Sakura...that too (O.O)

Page Breaks: Song Lyrics and/or --------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was only one phrase Kakashi could think of to describe the event that had taken place.

"_Saved by the bell"_

Only this time the "bell" was Iruka, and he was the one who had done the saving. Leaving his heavily injured pride aside, he thought that the village had been dealt a miracle hand by fate. When Naruto had dropped that freakish sword of his, with it his enmity for the village had faded, if temporarily. As long as Iruka was safe and unharmed, the boy really was no different than any other child. It was strange how quickly his demeanor had changed from raging monster to a happy-go-lucky child. The amazement of the nin of Konoha was that a Chuunin could easily halt a Kage leveled being with a few words, while a Jounin was swept away by his power altogether. Granted that he was in a weakened condition, it was still a feat that deserved to be commended. Ordinarily a Jounin of Kakashi's level could take on three regular Chuunin in the state that he had been in. It was the fact that the power the boy was emitting was not what it truly seemed to be.

Yes there was the huge amount of chakra that the boy had put forth, but it was what it had been masking that had fooled Kakashi, and in all accounts, decked him flat out on the ground. It troubled him greatly how that 'power' had slipped by his Sharingan. Even if he had been at half of his reserves, the Sharingan should still have seen and penetrated through that strange chakra and exposed it, no matter HOW powerful the covering chakra there had been, he should have seen it. In any case it was of a nature that he had never experienced before. If he had to put a name to it, it would have been an unrefined kind of chakra, un-molded, almost etheral, and highly intense in terms of density and strength.

Whatever it was, it put Kakashi on edge, and he wanted answers to why it had done what it did to him. The shrill cry of a hawk broke him out of his musings long enough to look up to see the Hokage's message.

"About time they called us in."

"I wonder what will become of the boy"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In ten minutes time the entire upper and elite level nin were gathered in the Hokage's private conference room. All the nin were on one, or both knees, paying respects to the Sandaime in front of them. Jounin and Chuunin alike waited on bated breath (silently, for a ninja) for the Hokage to broach the subject of Naruto's return and "capture". Though no one would call it that, for if the Anbu who had collected the boy had not had Iruka there, no doubt that none of them would have been able to stop him if he HAD tried something. Yet that was the strange thing about the boy. On further inspection it seemed that he had no clue or control on his chakra output. To the trained eye it looked as though he no stronger than a genin, yet how could he have put out so much power to defeat a jounin without even moving?

It was like he had forgotten entirely how to boister his chakra reserves beyond that of a normal academy student. That and the event that had happened when they had tried to disarm him of his weapons. That was truly a sight to behold as an entire team of black ops could not pry a simple katana from one small boy. That and the fact that they couldn't even touch it without expending copious amounts of chakra, so as to blanket their hands in it, in order to just grab it. The intense burning sensation when they did touch it was also disconcerting and quite painful. When they finally found no other solution to separate the sword from its owner, other than to cut away that part of his clothing, (which they had tried to do without success) they finally asked him to remove it from his person. When he did so they whisked it away to be examined in a more remote location. Only for it to dissapear from their hands and reappear back at his side. After one more attempt to separate the sword from its owner ended in the same outcome.

The Anbu captains then ordered him to stop recalling the sword, to be met with his blank cerulean stare as he stated that it was bonded to his very soul. He further elaborated by saying that he knew not how to separate it from himself, that he could only take it off in the same room as he was, otherwise it would return to him as soon as he left. These thoughts passed through Kakashi's mind as the Hokage began to talk.

"Many of you are, with no doubt, wondering as to the condition of Naruto's return to Konoha, and the near miss it had with destruction. I also come to you with the problem that his return, and they way he came about doing it, will effect the villagers. Before I begin with these situations, I must embark on the debate of why I must insist that Naruto continue to stay within the village."

At that comment many voices began whispering fervently between the ranks as one voice spoke up from the crowd of nin.

"Debate!? What debate!? That _monster_ was on the verge of destroying the village, just like so many years ago! The choice is obvious! We must eradicate the little bast-"

"I will NOT listen to Naruto be discussed as such a derogatory term. He is many things, but a monster he is NOT!"

"The Yondaime wished him to be known as a hero, and he will be seen as such! It is the villagers and the people who attacked him who are the true monsters! It is those who attacked him, and abetted the ones who did, who are to blame. You, who stood by and watched the child brutally beaten by drunken mobs, are the ones responsible! It is only natural that he be angered at all the years of sorrow that YOU PEOPLE let occur to him. Look at what happened. The Shinigami himself spoke out against such actions. It is the fault of the village and no other.

Now, I know that not all of you knew about his condition and that some of you stopped some of the mobs when they occured, so I thank those of you who did so."

At this Kakashi and Iruka looked up, them and a few others crooked half smiles in thanks for not being thrown into the same lot as some of the others. Mizuki among them scowled and looked away.

"For it is those acts of natural kindness that allowed this village to go by unscathed."

"By now the news will have spread that Naruto has returned and many will try to expell him once again. I charge you to stop these attacks that will be made and to disquiet any rumors that will undoubtably spread throughout the village. I do not know if the attacks will trigger another episode like that of the event at the gates."

Kakashi vividly recalled the blasting winds and scorched ground that had been apart of Naruto's rage. His exposed eye closed at the thought of his wrath reigniting in the middle of a crowd of villagers. One phrase came to mind at the thought.

_Bad day._

_"_This we cannot allow to happen. Iruka, I need you to slowly let the boy step back into village lifestyle. We need him to become more comfortable around others, without him becoming enraged at possible comments and actions. I think it would be best if you enrolled him into the academy, so as to monitor him night and day, until he can begin to realize that not all of the village is as it once was. This will also allow us to view his prowess and fighting abilities, and to determine what his possible weaknesses are. This way we can control him should he attack the villagers at any time."

With that Iruka spoke up

"Hokage-sama, I believe it would be best if we allowed him to take a few advanced classes and graduate along with this years hopefuls. This way he would be able to interact with those of the same age group. Also he will not feel separated from the rest of the children his own age. I will begin to give him the basic trainings until the graduating day."

"At that time we will fully be able to see how well he can adapt to changes and see if he is able rise to the challlenge. This will allow to how well he can absorb knowledge and test his physical strength."

The Sandaime brooded over this thought, with eyes half closed, as he thought of the possibilities that could occur if he was rushed through his education. However he was curious as to whether Naruto could rise to his expectations. If he did, and he graduated, then he truly would be able to handle almost anything that was thrown at him after that. But if he didn't, then it would be a blow to the child's confidence and he would become weakened to manipulation and coercion. His life would become another hell. Only this time the killing blow would be struck by _him_! That and the Shinigami could reappear to lay waste to the village out of ire for his fledgling.

Oh yes, he was his fledgling, a true champion for Death, that he could tell that just by looking at Naruto's katana. It resonated with the same power as the Shinigami's tanto. He had become his hand in the living world. With that sword, he could unlock the power of his very soul. If he gained full control over his blade, then none, not even a Kage could stop him. That would come later though, much later. From the texts that he had read he first needed to gain knowledge of his blade, and through that learn its 'name'. Only then could he tap into those powers. From the look of his control over his abilities, and the fact that Naruto had no clue how to leave his blade behind, or the reason why it returned to him, showed the fact that he could not control his weapon. The Sandaime knew that the Shinigami placed spirits in the blades that he gave to his chosen few, and that these spirits within the weapons were extensions of the users own soul.

He, however had not received one of these 'sacred blades', as he had signed the contract with the God of Death. Therefore he lacked something that was required to connect to the powerful weapons. By signing the contract, he had given up rightful possession of his soul, and therefore could not call one of the blades as his own. How could he control the power of his very soul, if it truly was not his?

The Sandaime pushed these musings away as he answered Iruka.

"Very well, we shall see how well the boy can progress. In the meantime, those who are in charge of information details, go out into the city and find out how the villagers are reacting. I want full reports on those who look as though they will become another mob. That is the LAST thing we need right now. Also, village protection should send out word that the prophecy has come to pass for the better."

At that questions were raised, among them one was heard.

"How do we truly know that we are beyond destruction by the boy? How do we know he wont change his mind and go through with its annihilation."

"If he was really going to destroy the village, he would have done so by now. He's in the center of the village and he has made no move to harm a single stone or villager."

"Where is the boy now?

At that one of the anbu appeared next to the Hokage and whispered a quick ultimatum before dissappearing.

"He is being released now. Iruka I want you to meet him before he gets out. Make sure he is as comfortable as possible before taking him home. One more thing."

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Find out where he _really_ went, on that day."

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Never again will I be Dishonored._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Events were not going well for Naruto. His blood loss was starting to get to him as he passed through the 'death gate' with the Shinigami, and he was beginning to fade away. In his unconciousness, his mind was in turmoil. Within the turbulent void that is the human mind, a dark voice was calling to him, drawing him closer, until he was in the dreamscape that was the Kyuubi's prison. Before him stood the epitome of all nightmares. The blazing blood lusting eyes of the giant fox bore into his mindstate, as the demon began it speak. Its booming voice filled his existence as he began his black speech.

**"You stupid little gaki! You nearly got us killed with that retarded move. Run RIGHT into the crowd. OF COURSE! They'll just let you go right by. Real smart, kit."**

**"You have no IDEA what I've had to do to keep YOU alive"**

Naruto stood there as the giant demon fox continued to rant and rave about how stupid he was, and how he nearly got them both killed. His face slowly became one of anger, instead of fear, as he listened to the fox's tirade at his intelligence, until he burst out at the god being.

"HEY! GIANT FURBALL! At least I did SOMETHING! Who the HELL are YOU to tell ME how to survive! I've managed to stay alive this long WITHOUT your help, AND I DONT NEED IT NOW!"

"Who ARE you anyway, and where the FUCK am I!?"

"What is this place, Who the hell ARE you?!

"ANSWER ME!"

"**SILENCE! All will be made clear soon enough."**

**"You've got guts kit...to stand up to _me_, the nine tailed FOX!"**

Naruto instantly became silent again, as he looked up in wonder at the almost destroyer of Konoha. So THIS was the demon had attacked the village. He truly began to appreciate the size of the demon fox, and began to wonder what could have the power to seal up this monstrosity. The Kyuubi broke through his thoughts with its powerful voice again.

**" I heard that kit! You are within your mind, and I hear everything you think in here, so be careful as to what you say!"**

**"I am not a monster, merely because I am unpleasant to look at! Otherwise it would be YOU that deserves the name!**

**"**HEY! Im not the one with the ugly sneering dog face here!

**"Do not insult me with that blasphemous term! I AM NO DOG! I am the noble species of the FOX! Not the servile mutts that bow to you humans!"**

**"I sneer only at your pitiful existence that stands in front of me! By my authority as true ruler of the foxes, I DEMAND you release me from this laughable excuse of a prison!"**

With that Naruto began to laugh at the giant fox. So! It WAS stuck in the cage. He had been hesitant as whether to approach the Kyuubi for fear that it would burst from its confinements. Now that he knew this, he began to grow in confidence. A devious smile appeared on his face. If this was his mind, then could he change the surroundings within it? _Hehehe_

"Hey stupid fox, I wouldn't be talkin so high and mighty! Your in MY head, and MY body, so what I say goes, in here!"

**"INSOLENT WHELP! I WILL DEVOUR YOU FOR YOUR PRIDEFUL CLAIMS! PREPARE TO DIE!**

"Oh i don't think so. Your in my mind, pal, and I do believe that means its the same rules as a dream in here.

"**What blithering nonsense are you spouting now gaki!?**

"It means that I control what goes on around here, including what YOU look like!"

With that the Kyuubi's eyes widened as he began to comprehend what the child was talking about.

**"Oh no! Oh NO NO NO NO, don't you dare! DONT YOU DARE!**

_POOF!_

The entire room including the cage dissappeared as it filled with white smoke. As it cleared away through the doorway and other vents in the dreamscape, the site to behold was, in all terms, HILARIOUS!

The floor and walls were covered in bright pink floral patterns as the room was filled with stuffed animals and plushies, A giant fluffy red bed with pink banisters and drapings appeared where the Kyuubi's cage had been. On the bed sat the giant Kyuubi with a bonnet and daisies adorned around its neck and giant ribbons attached to its many tails, with chains holding it down, pinned to the bed. In front of it sat a small platter filled with doggy treats and yipping little puppies were running around the Kyuubi and began prancing on its head and sliding down its tails, and licking its face.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU, GODDAMIT, I'll KILL YOU FOR THIS!! I SWEAR!!**

Naruto smiled with his devious grin as he scolded the destroyer of men.

"Now now, If doggy does not behave, then doggy won't get any treats, and get put back into its kennel. Bad doggy! Sit! Stay!

He began to roll on the floral carpet, laughing his head off, throwing stuffed animals at the fox, as the Kyuubi raged at the boy.A powerful wind began to blast through the room as the Kyuubi's eyes turn burning black with rage. The puppies burst into flame as Dark red chakra rushed to engulf the boy in a vice grip. The Kyuubi screamed at Naruto.

**"YOU EVIL LITTLE WHELP! DIE!!"**

Before the chakra could wash over the boy, who had begun to realize his mistake, a black bubble shielded the boy as the chakra rushed past him. An even darker voice filled the dreamscape.

**"Enough Kyuubi! Calm yourself, for I will not tolerate this stupidity within my charge's mind! Now QUIET YOURSELF!**

The Shinigami appeared in front of the boy, and began berating the fox for attacking his charge, as the chakra quickly dissipated, and the shield faded.

**"You lost your reason to complain when you let the boy do this to you. You have the power to change here, and it you did not have the thought to return to your normal appearance, then the fault is your own."**

**"You also have become exactly what the boy proclaimed you to be. A DOG! Did you truly have no idea as to the nature of your opponent when he sealed you away!? When I specifically told you that he had signed MY contract?! I told you that I would have no choice in the matter if he decided to perform that technique on you! He signed my contract and I was bound to his will when he used my abilities. Truly, the God of Chaos mastered by a simple man. PATHETIC!"**

_God of Chaos? _

Naruto wondered at the Shinigami's statement. The God of Chaos? That was what the Kyuubi was? No wonder it had near infinite power. He began to shake on the spot as he realized what his jibe could have cost him. Pissing of a God is not one of the things to do in life, Especially the supposed oldest god in existence. Even he knew that from storybooks that he'd found in garbage cans and dumpsters. Then again, he was still trapped in his mindscape, sealed away by another god. So supposedly he still had control. In any case, he had gotten on his bad side, and that was a particularly bad move, for gods will hold a grudge forever. Still, no one would have ever guessed that the _Kyuubi_ was that god. The stories never depicted him as being a fox. Strange.

**"You KNOW Shinigami, that I NEVER back down from challenges by mortals. The fools had dared to attack me in my slumber!**

**"That was long ago! You know that those men did not truly come from Konoha!"**

**"LIES! They just didn't want to take responsibility for THEIR actions!**

**"Silence! The boy has passed into my realm now, and for the time being I charge you to _forget_ past offenses and help me to train this boy."**

**"Are the eons affecting your eyes Shinigami?! Do you not see what the boy has done unto me?! I will do no such thing!"**

**"YOUR pride is the result of your predicament, and nothing else. Now, Naruto. AWAKEN!"**

With that ultimatum Naruto regained consciouness to discover that he was laying down on a spongy black earth. He was staring up at a pitch black sky with dark purple streaks that he took to be clouds partially covering a pulsing black orb he took to be the sun. Sparse dead grass was all that littered the ground as the dark earth he now stood upon stretched on for miles in three directions. In the direction behind him rose one huge range of mountains, which upon them stood a humongous sprawling Japanese castle.

**"This is my domain, where all that I wish can come to be. This is your training grounds. Your practice dummies, the souls of the dead. The greatest warriors of all time reside here. They will be your teachers, and will test your abilities to their limits. In this place, there is no need for food or drink, and your "studies" will be unending. No rest will be needed in my kingdom. It is the ultimate wish of any ninja, to train in this place."**

**"Here is where you will learn to use my greatest gift that I give unto you"**

**"The Zanpakuto"**

**"Many have lived and died, trying to obtain this mighty weapon. Now i bequeath it to you."**

Another 'dark gate' appeared next to the Shinigami, who "floated" in front of Naruto, and it the center of the 'gate' a hilt protruded. The hilt wrappings were completely white with no distinguishing marks upon it. The Shinigami beckoned to Naruto to take hold of the hilt. He looked at the Shinigami, then the 'gate', before slowly approaching the visible black that was the 'dark gate'.

He then just as slowly brought up a hand to take the weapon. In the back of his mind he wondered how his wounds had healed. But that was beside the point as the hilt began to pulse beckoningly as he came closer. When his hand grasped the hilt, its wrappings turned a dark blue the rest of the weapon materialized as he drew it out of the 'dark gate'. the hilt guard was one giant swirl, like the shirt he wore when he went out on 'safe' days, with it shaped as a spiral with the end curving up to a point at the top.

The scabbard was a dark blue with light blue swirls trailing down to the tip. His whole body began to pulse along with the sword in a white light. It pulsed faster and faster until he was obscured by the white nimbus. When it finally faded, he looked down at the rainment that he now wore, that of a black shihakusho. On his sash that held it together sat his zanpakuto on his left side. He placed his right hand on the hilt, then blinked in amazement at what he felt.

It was alive! He could feel the blade quiver under his touch as he drew it out. It stood two feet in length in the regular katana fashion. The only pecular thing was that it would not chip or dent, and would slice through almost anything, as Shinigami summoned multiple objects for Naruto to slash through. He did this so as to make sure the weapon had fully connected with the boy.

**"Now child, I will explain why it is that you cannot ever leave this blade behind, for the chance that another mortal will obtain it. This sword is the extension of your soul. It is bound to you, as your soul is bound to your body. It will grow as you grow. Should someone ever try to subvert you, they merely need to control the spirit within your blade, for it is part of you. Make no mistake that it is a conscious being, and may hold knowledge that you do not know."**

**"It is now your duty to understand my masterpiece, and to learn its 'name'."**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay dats all for this chappie. If i make it too big then ill have alot less for the next one. Remember that i need votes to find out what pairings and what other charac is gunna get a zanpakuto. Any ideas for de story are much welcome. Please R &R and know that Im workin on the other chaps. Im trying not to make the chapters so big so I can update more often, otherwise another wait will be In order. I know that I said next chap was gunna be exams and Mizuki pwnage, but this has gotta come first. Then pwnage. Im also gunna wait a little bit for your votes to come in. If no one votes then your gunna have to wait about 3 days till i decide to just truck on thru. Thanks for waitin so long.

-Jackal


	5. Apology Again

Dear Readers,

You are probably, no strike that, you are extremely, supremly, ultimately piss off with me, for not updating since last millenia. By now you've probably just forgotten, and/ or, are creating a mob to break down my door, and tackle torture me. (Dont ask, not pleasant) BUT DO NOT BE ALARMED, and for god sakes dont kill me just yet. I just now remembered...I have a fanfiction account...with about a hundred pissed off readers...who will...murder my guts out...cuz i didnt even remotely finish my story. That, and I've thought about revamping the entire thing, because now that I look back on my work, it looks like the thoughts of a retarded deranged child. I most definitely could improve both detail and character responses. Im sorry, but as long as its been, im still new at teh writing thing. Not all of this occurred to me at that moment in time, (Bout three thousand days or so ago). So thusly, I will fix them, though not before posting the long overdue fifth chapter. Yeah. that sounds about right

Shiramasen (muahahahaha)

-Your Lord AND MASTER...foamy. lol. jk. (ravenholm86)


End file.
